Rockstar
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: AU. Sasuke Uchiha is the new thing sweeping every teen girl off her feet. Except Sakura Haruno. She believes it's stupid to be so obsessed over someone who doesn't even know you exist. But on vacation she bumps into him and he instantly falls in love with the pinkette. How will she deal with this singer? SasuSaku. (starchii made picture on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! How's it going viewers? :D This is going to be a SasuSaku fanfic! Yaaaay! Hope you guys like it. It's kinda based off the Disney Channel movie Starstruck...but at the same time it isn't. (Plus I haven't seen it in years and I don't remember all the details.) Anywho, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters. Also, any of the songs I reference I do not own as well. :)**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH,IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" Ino squeals into my ear. I sigh. I'm sleeping over at her house and she decided to turn the TV on and flip through channels. She landed on one that is airing a concert video of the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Once declaring his appearance on her TV, she starts to sing along to his song, "Your Guardian Angel" (**_BY THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS)_**

She isn't the greatest singer, but it's bearable. She winks at me and says,"Come onnn! Sing it with me! You can hit all those notes WAAAY better than me!" I smirk at the compliment, but turn her down.

She-and every other girl at our academy-is in love with this Rockstar. I don't see why they are so obsessed. Wasn't Justin Beiber the popular one last month? Sasuke'll be another fading face. Granted, he is very attractive and has an amazing voice. I guess you could say I like him, but I'm not obsessed with the boy like they all are. I know two of his songs-this one and "She Is The Sunlight" (**_BY TRADING YESTERDAY_**)

Ino mumbles the last part to herself, probably daydreaming of being on that stage in front of him. I tap my finger to the beat and blush, seeing her nod in my direction. _Great, now she'll tell everyone that she converted me._ I sigh again. _But being his fan might not be too bad._ I blush even more at the thought and shake my head furiously. _No, Sakura! You aren't like those other girls._ I lean back against the couch and place my elbow on the armrest. _And anyway it's stupid to care so much about someone you won't even meet._ I close my eyes and run my fingers through my short pink hair. I hear Ino whine as he thanks the crowd and goes backstage.

"NOOOOO, COME BACK MY LOVE!" She hugs the TV as alligator tears roll down her cheeks. I roll my eyes. _That'll never be me._

* * *

I lay in Ino's bed. She's been asleep for an hour, after painting both of our nails and babbling on about shopping the next day. I'm not too much of a girly girl, although I find both comforting. I never paint my nails unless I hang out with Ino, and in that case she does it.(I can't keep my hands steady long enough for it to look good.) I like shopping alone, but with Ino around she can at least influence me to buy the most stylish clothing. (Most of my clothes are hand-me-downs from Ino, but she likes keeping me up-to-date.)

She and I have been best friends since elementary school. I was bullied because of my large forehead, and one day Ino stuck up for me. She was always part of the popular crowd and I was always thought of as being nerd, although even they didn't talk to me. I was very surprised by her actions, and somehow we ended up becoming best friends. She's like the sister I never had(And I'm kinda glad I didn't.) Her family owns a flower shop and she helps out every other day. They offered to hire me, but I didn't want to have it given to me. Instead, I work at a ramen shop a block away from my house. As different as we are, I'm still grateful for her friendship.

I have been staring around her room for an hour, not being able to fall asleep. I usually listen to the radio when I sleep, and I had forgotten to bring my iPod. I silently slither out of bed and walk over to her desk, then search for her iPod. After picking it up, with purple earbuds already plugged in, I sneak back to bed and curl up under the blanket. I'm not a fan of her music, but it's better than nothing. (I listen to things like Vocaloid, Owl City, and He Is We. She listen to Taylor Swift, Justin Beiber, Selena Gomez, and all the rest of those popular celebs.)

I turn it onto shuffle and you'd never guess what gets picked-"She Is The Sunlight" by Sasuke Uchiha. I think about skipping it, but decide not to since it's slow enough to sleep to. Somehow this song soothes me and I drift off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: :D What do you thiiiiiink? I like it actually. xD Although I don't want to make Sakura too OOC...maybe this is more like the Inner Sakura? Haha! And Ino is just a normal, overly dramatic teen girl...Like I kinda view her as in the actual manga/anime. I dunno how OOC I'll make Sasuke. Not toooooo much, but maybe kinda like how I've made Sakura.**** Thanks for reading this chapter and please continue to read! Oh, and I'd love reviews to see how ya'll like it. :)**

**heres a link to a clip from Starstruck btw /G6C7cs6bWik**

**(I had to delete the lyrics btw)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I gotta say, I really love this story so far. And Trading Yesterday is my new favorite band. (The only song I knew from them was She Is The Sunlight used at the end of last chapter.) I looked them up after posting last night, and I gotta say they are amazing! From now on, I think all of Sasuke's songs will be from them.(Although all of them are love songs. xD And Sasuke doesn't come off as a romantic type of guy. Or does he? hehe.) :) I might use "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but I'm not sure. Anywho, please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I feel myself come back from the dark abyss of sleep and wake up to the sun entering Ino's room from her window. When I was a small child I had a nightmare about being eaten by some kind of monster, and ever since I can never remember my dreams. It's like it ate my ability to dream or something.

I rub my eyes to fix my blurry vision.I check the clock to notice just how early it is, and surprisingly Ino is nowhere to be seen. She usually sleeps in and drools all over her pillow. I climb out of bed and yawn, then set her iPod back on her desk. As I totter down her long, creme colored hallway to the kitchen.I smell blueberry pancakes and bacon. _My favorite. _I smile.

Upon entering, I see Ino"s long blonde tresses in her signature style swaying in front of the burners. She mumbled,"Stupid bacon grease." while rubbing her left hand. "Burn yourself?" I snicker, walking over to see her hand. She turns to me and shoves her hand in my direction. "You know doctor stuff! Please fix it!" I smile in pride.

"Everyone knows how to take care of a burn, Ino. Just put something cold on it." I say nonchalantly as I shrug my shoulders. Her eyes are ablaze as she sprints to the refrigerator and thrusts her hands under the ice machine. As ice pours into her hands she sighs in relief. "Thank you, Sakura. I'll have to remember that." I nod in response.

"So why are you up so early making my favorite breakfast?" she freezes. "W-well...I-uh...Hmmm...I wanted to surprise you because your birthday is in a few days and I won't be able to see you." She suddenly grips me in a tight hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKU!" I hug her back and after a few seconds she lets go. "Thanks. You're the best." I grin.

She returns her gorgeous smile and turns back to the frying pan. "Now, let's get cookin'! I wanna leave at 8:30, so go do what you gotta do so we can go. I'll finish making breakfast." I nod again,remembering our plans for the day, and go back to her room to take a shower.

* * *

It's only 10:30 and we have gone into 5 stores and tried on-and bought-tons of clothing. How she has the money for all of this, I have no idea. She says she is buying me most of my clothes as a birthday present, but she also knows how short my family is on cash.

My parents, Kizashi and Mebuki, lost their jobs right before the new year, and as of now my mother is still looking for a job. I've been helping pay my bills at home since my Dad doesn't get paid nearly as much as he used to, but it's hard because I'm trying to save up for college. And being a senior and only having 2 months left of school is tough.

As we walk into the next store, we see Karin, her boyfriend Suigetsu, Kin, and her boyfriend Zaku. They loathe me. I sigh, feeling their eyes pierce my skin. Ino ignores them and drags me to an aisle of blouses. After commenting on every shirt seen, she finally holds one up to my body. "This would look cute on you." It's a blouse that's a creme color with sea green butterflies all over.**_(I just bought this shirt, so...XD She'd look great because her hair would match so well with it!)_** I stare at it, then look into Ino's hopeful yet demanding blue eyes. "Okay. I'll try it." She giggles in victory and throws me into a dressing room.

As I yank off my fitted white tee, I hear Karin and Kin in the other rooms. "Did you see her looking at those blouses? She is so ugly. And her pink hair! I think she dyes it." Kin laughs in agreement. "Or maybe a wig? Is she really bald?" They laugh together. I feel my face become a bright red and quickly pull the new blouse on. As soon as I have it in place I open the door and walk over to Ino.

"What do you think?" She grins. "It's so adorable! You look amazing! It's almost the same color as your eyes, right? It goes so well with your hair,too. I'll get it for you!" And at the end of her barrage of compliments, I walk back into the dressing room and swiftly put my original shirt back on, trying to block out Karin and Kin's conversation. _They just want Ino back. I couldn't blame them; She's so sweet and kind._ I tell myself. I glance at my pink hair and forehead in the full length mirror. _Why do I have to be so different?_ I turn the knob and walk back to Ino.

I see her lips moving, but no sound comes out. She seems so happy, though. I then realize music is playing. And of course it's the new sensation-Sasuke Uchiha. It's a song I haven't heard yet called, "What I'm Dreaming Of." **_(BY TRADING YESTERDAY)_**

As if those lyrics were a sign, I feel my confidence boost and pull Ino out of her trance."You ready?" She looks at me as if I popped out of nowhere. "But it's almost overrr!"I smirk. "Okay, we'll wait until it's done." And at this she grins, gives me a brief hug, and continues to mouth the lyrics.

* * *

**A/N:** **Like it? Love it? ****Please review. Hehehe. I'm trying to get more of a back story for Sakura built up. And of course Sasuke, unknowingly, saves her spirit! ;p I like how it's going, and the more reviews I get the faster I will update. (Although, I do have other stories that could be updated,too. Anyone going to read those ones? Please and thank you!) Thanks for reading! Love ya'll! :) (Had to delete the 3 lines quoted. But go look up the song.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded recently.(on this or my other stories!) Please forgive me, but I have been watching a ton of playthroughs and what not. (My new obsession.) Hopefully I can update this and two others by the time school starts-10 days. Anywho, here's the chapter!**

* * *

After another hour of shopping, we were finally finished. She ended up buying me 10 new outfits that could easily be interchangeable. We leave the mall with heavy bags in our hands. "Thanks,Ino for all the clothes. Unfortunately, I think my favorite white tee will be forever stretched out from being taken off so much."

Ino ignores my joke and gives me a light hug. "It's the least I could do for my best friend. Now hop into the car and let me take you out to lunch!" She unlocks the door to her dark purple 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG and sets the bags down in the backseat. I do the same on the opposite side then "hop" into the front seat as told.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Ino grins as she starts her car. "You'll see!" Before I can make a comment she turns the volume up on the radio. "Woohoo!" She yells after the beat to Selena Gomez's song "_Come And Get It_" starts. "Come on, sing it with me, Saku!" I roll my eyes. _I hate this song, but for Ino I'll do it. It's the least I can do._

I let my voice come full force and sing along with Ino. Although I've only heard it twice, it's easy to keep up with because it says the same line over at over. Ino flashes her beautiful smile. "That's the spirit, Saku!" We rock out to the song until we reach our destination.

I realize it's my favorite restaurant- Olive Garden. I stare in shock. _She is really pulling out the big guns!_ She smirks. "Aren't I glad I didn't tell you! I would've missed out on the surprise written all over your face!" I recover from my surprise in time to playfully shove her. "Let's get inside."

She laughs at my eagerness and gets out. We walk up to the front only to be greeted by her ex-boyfriend Shikamaru. She gives him a small smile. "Hey Shika. thanks for this, it means a lot." He yawns. "It was such a drag, but you're welcome." I look at her questioningly. "Oh, his mom runs this place. I asked him to get our reservation and to get the best table and-" I wave her words away. "Thanks."

Shikamaru opens the door for us and leads us to our table. I notice that no one else is here, which is surprising since it's lunch time. Once reaching the table, I see that it has the prettiest view of the ocean hitting the shoreline. "Your food will be out in a few minutes. There's some bread sticks on the table for you to eat while you wait." We thank him again and he walks off.

"So you already ordered for us and everything? You're crazy." I say as I stare at the beach. She doesn't say anything. After a moment I think to see if I had hurt her feelings. I look back to see that she had disappeared. "Huh?" I look around, but shrug it off. _She's somewhere._ I pick up a bread stick and take a bite.

After ten minutes I decide to look around for her. _She couldn't have gotten lost in here,right?_ I walk towards the front of the building to suddenly have a beautiful piano song start playing throughout the entire building. I recognize it as "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, my favorite song of all time.

Balloons come from seemingly nowhere as I hear people scream, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I look to my left to see Ino, her parents, my parents, and even Shikamaru and his mother. I also see a beautiful cake behind them.

I feel tears come to my eyes to see my parents smiling with a glitter in their eyes. I haven't seen them so happy in months. I give both of them hugs as they whisper "I love you" and "Happy birthday, Sakura" in my ear. Ino's mother gives me a hug afterwards and her dad pats me on the head. Finally, I get to my best friend. "You deserve this, Saku. You're the best friend I've ever had. Love you, sis!" She pulls me into a hug. As I hug her back I feel the tears stream down my face. _Thank you, Ino._

* * *

After eating lunch then cake, I grab my bags of new clothes and ride home with my parents. "I'm so glad you and Ino are such great friends." my mom says as we pull into our driveway. "She's a really sweet girl." I nod my head in agreement. "And her parents wouldn't even let us help pay for anything." my dad adds. "They're just being nice, honey. Don't ruin the moment." My mom playfully smacks him on the shoulder. I lightly laugh at their antics.

After I grab my bags I walk into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I decide to throw the new clothes into the laundry so I can take them on my trip.

In five days I'm going to California to visit my cousin Sasori. He wants me to check out the colleges in the area and decide to attend his own. Although I was skeptical, my parents urged me to visit him for a week. Spring break starts at the end of this week, so I decided to go then.

I'll be flying because I live in Tampa, Florida, and he's supposed to meet me at the airport. Sasori is a sophomore in college right now and has his own apartment in a small town near Los Angeles. He isn't reckless, but his best friend Deidara is the king when it comes to trouble.

_Hopefully this won't be a big mistake._

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I'm gradually getting Sakura's character built up so we can see such a difference there is between her and Sasuke. I think the next one I'll have Sasuke and his luxurious life in LA. Buuut, we will see. :) Thanks for reading and please review so I will update faster!**


End file.
